


Let's Forget

by patroclux



Series: Avenoir [7]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclux/pseuds/patroclux
Summary: It's quiet, now. All is well. Or at least, that's what they keep telling themselves. Maybe one day it'll be true, Erik sighs, and the rain keeps falling.





	

Erik hears the rain battering the rooftop and rolls over, opens his eyes, stares at the ceiling. Next to him, Charles is doing the same.

"Are you awake?" The telepath murmurs, and Erik turns his head.

"Yes. Have been for some time."

Charles seeks out his hand and finds it, intertwines their fingers out of habit. "Did I wake you?"

"No, actually. The rain did." Charles turns onto his side, facing Erik, and Erik cocoons them among the tangle of blankets. "Why?"

"I was having a nightmare. I don't remember what about, but it certainly wasn't pleasant." He let out a sigh and rests his head on Erik's chest, listening to the gently predictable beat of his heart. "I was scared. Running from something."

Erik courses his fingers through Charles' hair, humming softly.

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a few months ago, actually - i just never felt like it was long enough to post.


End file.
